Harry Potter and the Crossroad
by Jackshadowclaw
Summary: this is my first story that i have personally submitted though i have beta for a few others i need one for my own . this is harry potter with an extra character some weasley bashing dumbles bashing and more mature content later on might be a multi pairing story but definitely H/Hr L/OC
1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall was walking down a rundown street in the slums of London looking for a specific orphanage. _Why would anyone raise children in this awful place_ she thought to herself as she headed down the street seeing her destination up ahead. The sign was so worn the only word legible was Orphanage. Knocking on the door she watched as a herd of large boys cornered a smaller lad only about 10 if she was to be a judge. Which she could having taught students around this age for a few was about to speak out when a thin willowy girl opened the door asking " M-May I h-help you miss?".

"Yes I am Professor McGonagall. I believe I have an appointment with a Miss Grundlebunch." the professor replied gently.

"Oh! Yes your here for Nathaniel aren't you?" not giving McGonagall time to respond as she entered,the girl continued in a whisper "D- D- Don't let M-M-Miss Grundlebunch convince you Nathaniel is a very sweet boy and tries to defend himself and a few of the other picked on children from the older boys."

Suddenly a door a the end of the hall opened and a very cross and not very attractive woman _'though not for an obvious lack of trying judging by how caked on that make-up is ' _Mcgonagall thought to herself as the woman yelled "ANNA! Where in the hell is that blasted Mcswagon woman! i wanna be rid of the Cross brat within the hour..." Grundlbunch just now noticing the older woman standing in the hallway. "Ah Proffesor! So nice to meet you I am Dorthea Grundlbunch the head of this orphanage. I was told by your letter that you are here for Nathaniel Cross yes?"

Holding back a scowl for the obviously deplorable woman " Yes I am. We at Hogwarts are interested in accepting Mr Cross into our presitgous halls. He will have a full scholarship paid by his mother at birth but he will have to have secondhand items give the size of the Hogwarts scholarship fund."

"Fine. Fine . As long as he doesn't come back here i don't really care. The boy is a in fights its ridiculous."

Just the a large man came in holding two boys one around 14 ,pudgy and mean looking with flat black hai,r and the other the small boy who was running earlier he had dark brown hair that hung to his shoulders with bangs the just barely covered his dark blue eyes one of which was swelling to match his split lips.

"Fighting again Nathaniel? Well lucky for me i don't have to deal with you ever again after today" Grundlbunch said with a sneer.

Not want to ruin the now hopeful boys spirit McGonagall didn't say that he would have to go somewhere during the summer. "Yes Nathaniel. I am Proffesor McGonagall , Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." looking to the deplorable woman " Is there anywhere I may speak to young Mr Cross alone?"

Speaking up in a small voice "W-well there is my room Proffessor " Nathaniel said quitely. A gentle smile on her face "That would be lovely Nathaniel." Following the small boy out of the office she saw the room that was just barely able to called so. The room just had room for a small bed and a nightstand leaving only enough room for her to stand while the boy sat on the bed.

"Nathaniel I have some wonderful news for you. You are special. You are a wizard." McGonagall said softly.

"B-but if i was magic then how come I always get beat up. How come I don't turn them in to frogs or please Proffesor call me Nate please." Nate said quitely.

"Have you ever done things that don't make sense? Something only you have been able to do or something that has happened faster than normal?" McGonagall said gently having dealt muggleborn and raised for the last two decades she knew some took more convincing than others."How about I show you instead?" taking out her wand she did the neccessary spells to fix his eye and split lips taking away the pain in them as well.

"Wow Professor thats so much better!" Nate said with a wide-grin lighting up his small face. Seeing such a look on the young boys face tore at the older woman's heart. "Well Nate are you ready to go get your wizarding supplies?"

Grabbing his black satchel he packed his two pairs of loose fitting closes as well as sliding under the bed until only the tips of his black trainers were visible. McGonagall heard a wrecking of the floorboard as Nate slide back out from under the bed he held a box which he opened to reveal a leather bracelet which he fastened to his right wrist it was then that she noticed a charm hanging from one of the three silver rings it was a carefully crafted very detailed fox with celtic symbols on it paws , tail, and ears. He also put some muggle five subject notebooks as well as a few pens.

"I am ready proffessor." Nate said.

As the pair headed toward the front Nate asked the proffesor to wait a for a moment and ran into a door off the main hall. Curious McGongall leaned back to look through the door what she saw both warmed and broke her heart. She saw Nate hugging the girl Anna tightly thanking her for everything over the years. There was also three younger children in the room two little girls ,who were shaking as they cried, and a boy around eight wearing a brown rasta ,who's chin was quivering as he apparently was holding back tears. Nate pulled both girls into a hug a then got a tough look on his face before lightly cuffing the boy on the chin. The boy looked up and listened as Nate told him something that made the boy get a determined look pulling his rasta over one eye as Nate handed him a well wore army jacket that was obviosly too large by far for him. With that Nate smiled at them all and walked back to the proffessor.

"Already then ?" McGongall asked. Nodding Nate walked over and opened the door for McGongall. Walking out into London the two began the way to the Leaky Cauldren.


	2. Chapter 2 Heritage and Goblins

**Chapter 2 Heritage and Goblins**

**June 30, 1991**

She was amazed the boy was a quick study. She had handed him a book on transfiguration she had in her bag while they had been in the train on their way to the Leaky Cauldren. He had finished not only that but all the wizarding customs, introduction to magic books and pamphlets, and even the book of goblins she brought along to help her doze on long train rides, she had brought with her. When asked how he could skim through the books as quickly as he had or if they had simply not interested him, he replied he had something similar to an Eidetic Memory, while not remembering everything if he concentrated on memorizing something he would remember every detail of it. McGongall stunned by this just dismissed it as magic ,not being fimilar with the term,yet again never ceasing to amaze even after all these years.

...

Arriving at the correct terminal the duo began their walk to the Leaky Cauldron. Only pausing to nod at Tom the barkeep McGongall lead Nate to the back to a rather rundown looking alley. Drawing his attention to the wall McGongall showed him the pattern to tap the bricks, the wall starting crumble out into the archway that lead to Diagon Alley.

"Wow. It's huge." Nate said with awe obvious in his voice.

Grinning the professor began leading the boy through the alley towards Gringotts. Before the got too close to the bank McGongall pulled her charge aside to warn him about the goblins.

"Now remember to be polite and respectful to the goblins it's.."

" I know ,Proffessor. Remember I read the book on goblins on the way here." Nate said with a slight grin, tapping the side of his head.

"RIght.. well let us be off then." McGongall said slightly unnerved at the speed he could remember all that from such a short time.

...

Entering the bank and finding the first teller available McGongall asked to be able to draw from the Hogwarts help fund for a new student.

"Of course ,Professor. Just a moment." the goblin said beginning to turn to leave.

"Wait Master Goblin. I would like to open my own account as well if is not too much trouble." Nate said quickly.

"Nate, it is no trouble for us to pay for your things that is the reason for the fund after all." the proffessor reminded.

"I know , Proffessor, but it would be best to open it now though and according to Gringotts law every time a new vault is opened a inheritance test is needed to confirm identity as well as any possible vaults. Considering we don't know my family I figure I could see if I have any magical relatives alive." the boy said trailing off towards the end.

" Very well. Name? " the goblin asked writing down the name he gestured for Nate to follow him leading him to one of the many doors around the hall. McGongall tried following only to be blocked by one of the armored goblins surrounding the room.

"Sorry, Professor, but only the client may pass. You will have to wait here until he is finished." said the teller.

Her face showing obvious worry McGongall nodded going to sit on one of the benches.

...

Following the goblin down the hall for a good ten minutes Nate finally came down to a door with a plaque that read '_Inheritances/Blood rituals_:Bloodletter' Knocking on the door the teller bowed and began to walk away.

"Excuse me but master teller what is your name?" Nate asked politely.

Startled a bit the goblin answered " Grabhammer,sir. May I ask why you ask?"

Bowing at the waist while keeping eye contact Nate said " Thank you Teller Grabhammer for your fast and curteous service may your gold ever flow in your favor."

Shocked at the traditional goblin phrase Grabhammer bowed in return "And your enemies fall before you Mr. Cross" before turning and walking back to the front office.

"Well it's not often we see a human honor our traditions Mr. Cross." a voice behind Nate said making him jump and turn around quickly to see a goblin almost as tall as him at about four feet tall as to Grabhammer who was only about three feet tall.

"I am Bloodletter good day Mister Cross. Since you are here I assume you are opening a new account with us today?" the now named goblin said with a very toothy grin.

Bowing yet again "Yes Master Goblin well as to check to see if I may open any vaults that have gone 'dark' since I am unaware of my heritage."

"Ah and manners to boot! I believe you will have a bright future with Gringotts Mister Cross. This way please." Bloodletter said turning back into the him in Nate saw a large office with a mahgony desk covered in parchment and a stone archway to another room with a chalk circle drawn on the floor around a pedastal. Walking straight to the pedastal Bloodletter held out his hand while holding a slightly glowing dagger in the other. Realizing what he was being ask Nate held out his left hand. "This may hurt " Bloodletter said before quickly slitting the palm of Nate's hand and letting a small bowl on the pedastal fill up with the blood.

Nate bite back the wince of pain remembering the goblins based their opinions of one through their reaction to pain and skill in battle or at least that's what the book had said. Bloodletter nodding approvingly, ran the flat of the dagger across the cut. Nate couldn't watch as the skin and muscle knit back together.

"Alright Mister Cross we will find if you have any ties in the wizarding world in just a few moments. If you would take a seat we can begin getting the information we need to open you a base vault for deposits and your own personal use."

Nate answered all the questions Bloodletter asked ,the goblin writing the boys answers down with a root piece, when a letter popped onto the desk the writing glowing slightly. Bloodletter grabbed the letter reading it quickly. Nate knew something was wrong when the goblins eyes got wider as he got further down the letter. Bloodletter put his root into the inkwell and stood gesturing toward the door.

"Our king Ragnorok wishes to see you, Mister Cross. If you would follow me." Nate looking confused got up and followed the goblin into the lead him down serveral twists and turns going deeper underground , finally arriving at a large diagram of a battle on one side humans wielding wands and staffs as well as various weapons the other goblins of various sizes ranging from Grabhammers size to almost giant size. Seeing the human in obvious awe Bloodletter touched the warhammer of the king of the goblins and the wall split revealing yet another tunnel this one leading to a throne room.

Sitting on the throne was a surely looking goblin in golden armor with a large warhammer, the same warhammer from the mural Nate noticed, across his lap looking down on the entrance. Several goblins in full battle attire lined the room. As he took in the room Nate noticed a window like tunnel above the archway hidden rather cleverly behind a tapestry that seemed fairly new given the roughly hewn edges. Arriving infront of the throne Nate followed Bloodletters lead in the bow his head tilted to the side copying the goblins motions exactly.

Ragnorok's eyebrows rose as he saw the human child bow along with his subject. This human would be interesting to say the least. Certainly with what his bloodline has shown and the way humans had been treating them over the last few centuries, the oddness of the act was not lost on the king.

"You may rise ,Mister Cross. I am Ragnorok son of Dolmek, Head of the Goblin nation in Britian. Normally a mere human like yourself would not be seen by the king , but giving the interesting results of your heritage test you were brought to my attention."

Nate standing straight staring into the kings eyes , as he had read only prey avioded contact, "It is an honor, warlord. If I may what do you mean about my bloodline?" Nate felt a strange tingle as the hair on the back of his neck rose. He subtly began shifting his eyes around looking for the cause of the feeling.

"You see with your reentrance into the wizarding world it opens a whole new..." the king began. Nate heard a crank and twang of a bolt being launched from behind him. On instinct he ran forward, ignoring the guards around the room rushing him, tackling the the King out off his throne feeling a sting in his left arm he laid on the goblin for a second or two before rolling off him only to have several sword points at his throat.

"YOU IDIOTS AFTER THE ASSASSIN BEFORE HE GETS AWAY! This boy just saved my life where all you fools could not." Ragnorok said pointing at the bolt buried so only the very end showed ,still quivering in his throne where his head would be. Rolling over Nate winced at the gash in his arm gritting his teeth through the burning he could feel coursing through his arm ." Behind the tapesty ,sir. " he said as the guard charged through the hall and two being levitated to the hole in the wall to crawl through.

Turning to the human he had a new respect for, the king saw the boy gripping his arm tightly realizing the bolt had probably been posioned he grabbed the pouch containing the bezoar he kept at his waist for such occasions he jammed it in the boy's mouth with no preamble. Nearly choking on the thing Nate swallowed it having no other choice. Immediately the burning began to ease. "Thank you , your majesty." he said coughing.

" Tis I who owe you thanks , my boy. You saved my life today the goblin nation owes you greatly... I owe you greatly. For your service, I shall adopt you as mine own brother thus granting you full rights of a goblin on goblin land as well as the title of Goblinfriend for those in the wizarding world. Though you shall retain your own as a wizard of an Ancient and Noble House of Cross." Bloodletter gasped at the implications of the honors bestowed on this human as well as the truth of the boy's heritage, he had had his suspiciousions, but to have them confirmed...

"Um.. excuse me sir. Could you tell me what all that means specifically? I have only glanced at a book of wizarding customs so I am not entirely sure what all that means." Nate asked grasping the arm with gash as blood ran down his arm slowly.

Realizing the boy was bleeding rather badly, Ragnorok placed his hands on either side of the wound using his own magic to heal the boy,much to the shock of the goblins remaining in the room. " Now an Ancient house is one of the original families that set up from the driuds who once ruled this land the Potter, Black, Cross, Longbottom, Bones, Rookwood, Pervell, Parkinson, and a few others. And Noble Families have titles in the muggle world ,from before the Statue of Secrercy,as well but there are several so I shall not list them all since most do not exist anymore in that world. Now as you are underage you can not claim your Head of house you would have to wait until you are seventeen, as you can claim yours at age fourteen due to being the last of your house. Hell, we thought it was a house gone dark during the last war, that means completely wiped out, by the way."

Shocked by both the kings words as well as the suddenly informal actions, Nate was understandibly stunned. He was a noble. Him. The wayward orphan suddenly part of the high society of a world he had just joined. It sounded like something out the fiction books he read when he got some alone time. As he processed all this information ,rather slowly for someone with his intellegence, he did the only acceptable action in this situation. He fainted.

McGongall was worried. She had been through the occasional blood test with a student, usually a parent went with the child, but this one had taken much longer than usual. After almost an hour and a half of waiting, walking out of the same door he had left through with a slightly confused but grinning face came he got close to the proffesor he raised his right hand in greeting, it was then she noticed a new charm had replaced the fox it was a small dagger with the Gringotts emblem on it though the charm was only about an inch long her sharp eyes noticed an enlargement rune as well as a few she didn't recognize on it.

"Shall we go get the rest of my things Proffesor?" Nate asked as he reached her cutting off her contemplation of the charm for the moment.

"Of course. Let us go." She replied as they turned walking out of the bank." How about we get you a trunk first so we don't have to drag everything around? " the teacher smiled at the boy.

"Sure ma'am. Though since I have my own account now you can save the schools funds for someone else that needs it." Nate replied as he looked around the many shops still amazed.

"Mister Cross, that is no way to start out an account by going into the negative right away! That is the point of that fund, afterall, is to help students obtain what they need." McGongall said tersely.

"Oh! I am sorry, Professor. I forgot to mention it to you. I am the Last of house for the Ancient and Noble house of Cross and recently made , it wasn't much of a cost to transfer a good sum of money to my account from the Family vault to live from for awhile." Nate explained almost flippantly lifting up the dagger charm to show the now dumbfounded proffesor.

It wasn't until they had finished their business in the trunk store, Nate getting a five compartment trunk, and halfway through his robe fitting at Madam Malkins that McGongall managed to regain herself.

"How in the world did you become a Goblinfriend in an hour and half!? There hasn't been one of those in centuries!" she exclaimed quickly.

"Ah ,welcome back Proffesor. I thought I broke you." Nate laughed, his arms out wide as they were being measured and pinned. Madam Malkin excused herself to answer the bell upfront as another customer came the chance of the matron's absence Nate quickly weighted the matter of telling her what had happened, decided to be a little vague.

"Well I helped Gringotts in a crucial matter when I met with the you know it is custom for people from houses like mine to meet him when they first enter Gringotts?" He explained.

McGongall knew the boy was hiding something, but decided not to push it. "So what happened to your other charm, Nate? They didnt Transfigure it into that dagger did they? It was such a fine piece."

"Oh no , maam. It's reminded me of something they told me to do once out of the bank." Nate said excitedly. Pulling the fox charm out of his pocket before closing his eyes letting his breath out slowly he touched each symbol on the fox with his right index finger. McGongall felt a flare of magic come from the thing before a bright flash causing her to close her eyes. She opened them to the boy's laughing.

She saw a light blue blur rushing over him running round and round his torso before coming to stop on his shoulder. Now that it wasn't running she saw that it was a light blue fox about the size of a kitten nuzzling his face. McGongall's eyes widened when she saw the thing had two tales and though she had no idea what the creature was it was definitely strange. She thought about taking the thing to the Ministry as an experimental creature, but the look of pure happiness on the lad's face quickly brushed that thought away.

"Seems we don't have to get you a fimilar then. Although we might wanna stop by Magical Menagerie to pick up some things for her after this, ok?" McGongall asked with a small smile as she watched the two interact.

Looking up from where he had been tickling the fox's belly as she gently nipped his fingers "That's a great idea, Professor! I think I'm going to name her...Kira." Nate said returning to the tickling. Just then Madam Malkin returned and gasped loudly " WHAT DID YOU DO TO THESE ROBES YOUNG MAN!? THERE IS FUR ALL OVER THEM!" Blushing with a small grin Nate rub the back of his neck and set Kira down, who then went and sat on the middle of his trunk watching. Mumbling about reckless children and their pets the rest of the fitting Madam Malkin finished only poking Nate twice in frustration. Quickly paying and putting the robes in the closet compartment of his trunk, the three hurried out of the store. The rest of the shoping was fairly uneventful , besides McGongall having to practically drag Nate from Flourish and Botts after he had started to sit and read a tome nearly as thick as himself. Finally the only thing left to get was a wand.

McGongall was almost to the door of Ollivander's when she realized Nate was not behind her instead he was about ten feet away just staring at the store with a scowl. Kira stood on his shoulder both tails flailing ,ears back hissing at the shop.

Walking back over McGongall began to ask what was wrong when she remembered that he had told he was from the Ancient and Noble house of Cross. Berating herself mentally, McGongall quietly told Nate " I'm sorry ,Nate. I should have known better than to bring you to this how common your last name is I didn't make the connection that you were that Cross."

Looking up at the proffesor Nate asked " What do you mean , Proffesor? I just have this terrible feeling about this place."

Realization dawned on McGongall then " Your family's curse on the Olivander's wandmakers must still be active. You see a long time ago a member of the Olivander's tried to bring a member of your family to the side of a Dark Lord. When your ancestor refused the Olivander was very angry. Both survived the war of the time. The Olivander having claimed to been under potions was free to live his life. When your ancestor had a son , he brought him to Olivander's a reputable wandmaker, the wandmaker saw this as a chance for revenge and formed a wand with a curse to fail when it's user was in his most perilous moment. So when the boy grew up and became an Auror or the equvilent to a magical bobby, he was chasing a criminal and the curse activated during a fight as a burst of magical energy destroying the owner and the criminal. The father figuring out what had gone on but on his death bed, from the grief, used the last of his strength to curse any wandmaker from the Olivander name, even though the evil one was kicked out of the family shortly after your ancestor's death the cursed remained. Since that time not a single wand that your family has weilded has been from an Ollivander , and though I'd rather not , it seems I have no choice but to take you to the only other wand shop around here."Finishing her story McGongall headed back toward Gringotts.

Nate quietly digested the dark bit of family history. Noticing they were turning down a dark alley that he hadn't noticed the first time through , according to the sign named Knockturn Alley, Nate quickly sped up to match the proffesor's stride not liking the looks some of the women were giving him. They looked...hungry.

The two quickly arrived at a small shop about halfway down the alley with no legible name only a picture of two crossed entered the shop quickly ,a bell tingling somewhere deep inside the shop. Nate looked around deciding the shop looked like a cross between the apothecary and the strange looking shopkeeper came from the back of the store , Nate knew this was going to be one of the strangest encounters of his young life.


End file.
